Juzo Sakakura
Juzo Sakakura (逆蔵 十三 Sakakura Jūzō) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, his title was Ultimate Boxer (超高校級の「ボクサー」''chō kōkō kyū no "bokusā."). After he graduated, he served as the leader of Hope's Peak Academy Security. Juzo is a member of Future Foundation and the leader of the 6th Division. He is the executive in control of the Special Crime Investigation Unit that is featured in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. Appearance Juzo is a tall, muscular man with an intimidating stature. He has short dark greenish grey hair, pink eyes, and tan skin. He wears a heavy dark-colored jacket with thick fur trimming and a red crest on his left shoulder. Underneath, he wears a white muscle shirt, black pants, and long black boots. His Future Foundation ID is pinned to the reverse side of his jacket's top button. Personality Juzo is rough and prideful. He has a harsh way of speaking and is accustomed to bullying and demeaning others. He is also prone to getting physically violent, usually of his own volition. He is described by Misaki Asano as "the most aggressive person in Future Foundation." Despite that, Juzo hates people who care more about their own well-being than others, which is shown by his disgust at Hope's Peak's actions, trying to cover up Natsumi and Sato's murders to preserve their own reputation. Juzo is incredibly loyal to Kyosuke Munakata and serves as his subordinate; he is willing to sacrifice himself for what he believes to be the greater good, valuing Kyosuke's life over his own. He is also shown to be close with Chisa Yukizome, a fellow classmate, and treats her as an equal. He was shown to be regretful of her death and made the decision to avenge her alongside Kyosuke. History Prior to the Tragedy Juzo was scouted to attend Hope's Peak as part of the 74th Class as the Ultimate Boxer. After attending, he graduated alongside Kyosuke Munakata and Chisa Yukizome, 3-4 years before the Tragedy. After graduation, spent the next few years boxing, and later became a world champion. At Kyosuke's request, Juzo took a job as head of Hope's Peak security in order to stay close to the school and assist him and Chisa in their investigation. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy A picture of Juzo's photograph during his time at Hope's Peak Academy along with Kyosuke and Chisa can be seen on Chisa's table. Episode 03 - A Farewell to All Futures Hajime Hinata attempts to go to Hope's Peak's main building in order to talk to Mahiru Koizumi. Because he is a Reserve Course student, he is stopped by a guard who refused to let him in due to that being school rules. Hajime got into an argument as Juzo, Head of Hope's Peak Security, yanked him back and Hajime falls on the ground. Juzo gave him a warning and started to walk away when Hajime begged Juzo to tell him the truth about Natsumi Kuzuryu's murder. Juzo lied, telling him that a person completely unrelated to the incident was responsible, and it wasn't the school's responsibility. Hajime called him out on the lie and Juzo got vicious, attacking Hajime for his status as a talentless Reserve Course student, mocking him for being "easily replaceable." He moved to attack Juzo. Juzo punched him in the side and continues to pick at Hajime's insecurities of being talentless. Instead of driving him away, Hajime continued to fight back and Juzo sees no other option than to knock him out. Chisa jumped in between the two of them, stopping Juzo's punch. Later Juzo and Chisa meet outside of the school's gate and Juzo returned the handkerchief that Hajime had knocked out of her hand. Juzo reminded Chisa that the real reason that the both of them are their are to help Kyosuke investigated Hope's Peak's darker side and that there was no need to get too invested, like protecting Reserve Course students. Because of his job as Head of Security, Juzo was able to see how far that Hope's Peak was willing to go in order to ignore Natsumi and Sato's deaths and protected their reputation, and is disgusted by it. Chisa asked him why he had to say such horrible things to Hajime, and Juzo responded saying that it was all he could do to make him go away, thinking that it was better to make the kid upset than have him get involved in their investigation and wind up dead as well. Juzo and Chisa continue to talk and Chisa declared that Kyosuke is the only person who has a chance of fixing Hope's Peak. Juzo agreed and Chisa side-tracks the conversation, saying that no one was going to take Kyosuke from her, including Juzo. He is caught off guard, and tells her not to say such strange things all of the sudden. Chisa gets up to leave and Juzo compliments her, saying that she had acted like a real teacher by the way she protected Hajime. During the Tragedy At some point after getting recruited by Koichi Kizakura for the Future Foundation, he became the head of the 6th Division. His responsibility as the 6th Division leader is to help maintain public order by suppressing threats, such as seeking out and neutralizing criminals categorized as "special," such as Ted Chikatilo and Killer Killer. He made a name for himself as being incredibly violent and strong, able to take down Ultimate Despair with just his fists. He is known to be aggressive and treats his underlings poorly, working them like dogs. He has many people who work under him, including Ikue Dogami, Takumi Hijirihara, and Misaki Asano who are investigators in the Special Crime Investigation Unit. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 - Bessatsu Shounen Zetsubou Magazine Juzo, dressed as Ted, kidnaps Misaki and Mekuru Katsuragi in order to lure Takumi to an arena. As part of his duties as the 6th Division leader, he has gathered information on him and discovered that he is Killer Killer. Chapter 4 - Sting Casino Murders He reveals himself after being confronted by the real Ted Chikatilo, who he had been impersonating in order to infiltrate the arena where The Killing Festival, a tournament where murderers face off against each other, was taking place. After blowing up a lifelike effigy of Makoto Naegi, he demonstrates his ex-Ultimate Boxer talent on Takumi by punching his square in the gut. Juzo drops him into a large cannon and taunts him. An explosion goes off in the stands and Takumi welcomes the real Ted Chikatilo, revealing that he had known who Juzo was the entire time. Chapter 5 - Firework Lyric After being revealed, the crowds began to get restless at the sight of another Future Foundation member. They shouted and mocked Juzo, causing him to scream and threaten that he would punch all of them to death. According to Misaki's narration, Juzo made a name for himself due to his ability to bring down Ultimate Despair with just his fists, and is the most terrifying person in Future Foundation. People begin leaping from the stands and surrounded Juzo. Despite not having a weapon, Juzo mocked them and knocked out one of the attackers with a single punch. While fighting, Juzo tought back to before the Killing Festival when he had the former Ultimate Make-up Artist make a life-like corpse of Makoto Naegi so he could infiltrate the festival as Ted Chikatilo. When she asked him why it had to be Makoto, Juzo reasoned that he just couldn't stand him. When the Make-up Artist asked if he wanted to fight the dummy Juzo sneers that Makoto wasn't even worth the effort. Juzo thought about what a pain this was, that he had gone through all this trouble to try and apprehend Killer Killer to attract this much attention. He decided that he can't fight off all of these people himself and ordered the Special Forces to come in and take everyone affiliated with the Festival, dead or alive. Juzo losed track of the real Ted and screamed at him to stay put when he ran off. When Misaki bumped into something, Juzo told her to watch where she's going and be more careful. The two of them discover the body of the Secretary of Defense at the same time and look on with terrified expressions. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm During flashback, Juzo is seen on the bridge confronting members of Ultimate Despair alongside Kyosuke and Sonosuke Izayoi. While Kyosuke fought Peko Pekoyama, Juzo pressumably fought Akane Owari. Together, they defeated and restrained Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Peko Pekoyama, Nekomaru Nidai, and Akane Owari. Juzo was present in the boardroom with the other Future Foundation leaders waiting to open discussions on what to do about Makoto Naegi. When Great Gozu noted that the Remnants of Despair have become less active compared to their peak, Juzo angrily snapped that the number of instances didn't matter, and the fact that they were still alive at all is the problem. He turned to Kazuo Tengan and attempted to convince him to see things from his extremist viewpoint, saying that the "old" Kazuo would have agreed without a doubt and Ultimate Despair, and anyone associated with them, deserved to be executed. They continued to argue until they eventually get off topic and Kyosuke entered the room. When the topic of the Remnants of Despair was brought up, Juzo commented that if they had just killed them when they first fought none of this would have happened and glared as Makoto enters the room. Kyosuke ordered Juzo to handcuff him and Juzo sarcastically apologized to Makoto, saying that he's sad to have to do this to the great "hero" who brought down Junko Enoshima. When Makoto tried to respond, Juzo punched him in the stomach. He told Kyoko Kirigiri to shut up when she patronized him, and said that none of them deserve to be called heroes after the amount of their comrades they sacrificed. He continued to assault Makoto until Great Gozu asked him to stop, before threatening him with violence if he continues. When the off-shore facility is under attack, Juzo was the first to accuse Makoto of having something to do with it and held him down at Kyosuke's request. As the sleeping gas is deployed in the boardroom, Juzo was one of the last people to pass out. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch Monokuma proceeds to explain the rules of the new killing game. When he tells the Future Foundation members that there is a traitor among them, Juzo was one of the many people to accuse Makoto because of his previous work with the Remnants of Despair. Kazuo is against this as are some of the other members, while Makoto is too shocked to reply. Juzo makes a move towards Makoto, clearly wanting to fight him again. Hina attempts to defend Makoto from Juzo, who glares at her in response, making Hina more hesitant. Ryota Mitarai steps forward to defend her, saying that abusing women is never okay. Juzo agrees, sarcastically, and then knees him in the stomach. Daisaku Bandai, having witnessed the attack, staggers over to Juzo and grabs his shoulder. Juzo turns around and is shocked to see Daisaku bleeding from his eye. Daisaku slumps over and Seiko Kimura roughly shoves Juzo aside. After he was unresponsive to her drugs, Seiko confirmed that he had died. While others were questioning how this could have happened, Kyoko lifted up Daisaku's wrist, revealing that his NG Code was that he was unable to witness violence. Juzo is shown to be surprised by this, but ignores Great Gozu when he attempts to blame him for indirectly killing Daisaku. As a result of the death, Monomi suggests everyone check their own NG Codes and reveal them to the room, which causes disagreement. Kyosuke commands the room's attention and suggests that, with less than two hours left until another person is murdered, that they try to weed out the traitor by deciding with a majority vote. He asks everyone to point at who they believe to be the traitor and Juzo, along with the majority, points to Makoto. Kyosuke gives Makoto the opportunity to kill himself, to alleviate the conflict. Makoto is reluctant and, as a result, Juzo rushes in with a pocket knife. The knife is intercepted by Great Gozu, who breaks off the blade and stuns Juzo. Kirigiri fills the room with fumes from the fire extinguisher to cause a diversion, and Juzo chases after Makoto and Hina. He gets knocked backwards by Great Gozu and, before he can get back up, he gets shocked in the back by Miaya Gekkogahara and falls unconscious. After waking up soon after, Juzo rejoins Kyosuke, who had been chasing Makoto, Hina, and Great Gozu. He scoffs and seems disappointed at the fact that everyone had run off, saying that people are only caring about themselves. He asks him what he plans on doing now and, because Kyosuke is still determined to hunt down the Despairs, Juzo proclaims that he'll continue to protect him. He tells Kyosuke that he is their hope, and as long as he can ensure that Kyosuke survives, Future Foundation can continue to go on. He promises to help him weed out the traitor by killing anyone he suspects, as well as proclaiming that they need to avenge Chisa's death as well. Episode 03 - Cruel Violence and Hollow Words Juzo and Kyosuke reawaken after the second time limit. When Kyosuke admits that he thought he had a 50/50 chance of survival, he scoffs and tells him not to show off. Kyosuke mentions that, if he were the traitor, he would have killed himself first, and Juzo is surprised by this. He agrees that, if the attacker wanted to wipe out Future Foundation, killing Kyosuke first was their best bet. The two of them remain in that room until Makoto gives his speech over the facility's intercom system. Juzo remains unimpressed and comments how crappy it was. When Kyosuke disagrees and goes off to find Makoto in the monitor room, Juzo decides to go and target Makoto's friends. He runs into Kyoko Kirigiri, Kazuo Tengan, and Ryota Mitarai in an adjacent hallway, and tries to knock out Kyoko by hurling an office chair at her. Episode 04 - Who is a Liar Juzo picked up the second chair that he brought to use as a weapon, preparing to throw it at Kyoko. Kazuo stepped in the way and attempted to get him to reconsider his violence. Juzo responded that Kyosuke is his boss and that him being Chairman meant nothing as he doesn't take orders from him. He threw the chair but missed, hitting a pipe on the wall and causing it to burst and cloud the hallway with steam. Juzo rushed forward and tossed his jacket up, using it as a distract while he got behind Kazuo. With Kazuo distracted, he kicked him and knocked him to the other end of the hallway. Juzo picked up the chair and went to hit Kyoko when Ryota once again got in the way. He knocked Ryota backwards into Kyoko and the two fall on the ground. Juzo stood over them but paused when he heard a noise behind him. He reacted just in time to see a senbon (throwing needle) shoot past him. He turned and surprised to see a much-less docile Kazuo emerging from the steam. He threw the chair he was holding, which is easily deflected by Kazuo. The two rushed forward and Juzo went to punch him, freezing up at the last moment after realizing that he can't. Kazuo taunted an obviously frightened Juzo and knocked him back with an elbow to the gut. Juzo collapsed and passed out. Kazuo, Kyoko, and Ryota then tied him to the wall with two loose wires. After waking up and freeing himself, Juzo was presumably chasing after Kyoko, Ryota, or Kazuo when he spotted Hina, Miaya, and Makoto speeding by. He made the decision to follow them and was distracted when he saw Kyosuke fighting Kazuo. He called out to him and offered to help but Kyosuke ordered him to follow Makoto. Juzo was hesitant at first but eventually agreed with him. Juzo is stopped by Miaya in the hallway, who fired missiles at him. At the last second, he dodged them by ducking into the opposite hallway. He emerged seconds later and before she can begin a second attack, he rushed her and kicked her in the head, knocking the entire wheelchair over. He looked at the body and then left the hall. Relationships Kyosuke Munakata Having met during their years at Hope's Peak, Juzo has a strong sense of respect for Kyosuke and is very gay for him. After the events of the Tragedy, he was appointed as Kyosuke's right-hand man, and is willing to help him achieve his goals by any means necessary, which frequently means violence and intimidation tactics. Juzo is shown to be willing to sacrifice himself for Kyosuke, and views him as being the true hope that can wipe out despair. Chisa Yukizome Juzo was frequently lumped together with Chisa, due to her closeness with Kyosuke when they were classmates. The two met through Kyosuke, who they both respect and are loyal to. They spent much of their time together at Hope's Peak Academy along with Kyosuke. Juzo can sometimes be annoyed by Chisa's carefree attitude, while Juzo's violent nature disturbs Chisa. He still cares for her no less and decided to avenge her death for Kyosuke. Makoto Naegi Juzo has a strong hatred for Makoto, and is often unable to look at or hear his name mentioned without showing disgust. His dislike was present long before Makoto had gone against protocol and sheltered the Remnants of Despair. In Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, Juzo is shown to hate Makoto so much that he requested the former Ultimate Make-up Artist make a fake corpse in his image, which he used to infiltrate the Killing Festival and "murdered" in order to win over the crowd. When the Make-up Artist jokingly asked if Juzo was going to fight it, he answered that Makoto wasn't worth it. Juzo despises the fact that Makoto is labeled a "hero," and mockingly refers to him as such. He doesn't believe that he deserves to be called a hero, after all of the lives his actions have directly or indirectly sacrificed. Additional reasons for his hatred include Makoto's conflicting ideals, and the trouble that Makoto has ultimately caused for Kyosuke. Takumi Hijirihara One of the people that Juzo is ordered to dispose of. Because of his role in spreading Despair as the elusive Killer Killer, Juzo openly expresses hatred and disgust for him. Quotes *“You can't make diamonds out of scrap metal.” (to Hajime Hinata) *“If you live life idly, groveling before your betters, nothing can make you happier.” (to Hajime) Trivia * Given the timeline of events, he is thought to be between 22-24. * Jūzō (十三) is written using the kanji for thirteen (jū san, lit. "ten-three.") Though this belief comes primarily from Western culture, some Japanese do associate the number 13 with misfortune. Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters